Love Like Winter in the Rain
by TheGreyAffect
Summary: Bella Swan recently left her former life behind in New York city. After everything that happened in her past, Bella has left her beloved friends Angel, Mimi, and the gang behind, she has set out to Seattle to leave her troubles behind and start anew.


I walked down the long hallway with Renee - squeezing my hand gently - walking next to me and Charlie not far behind. Phil couldn't make it because he had pre-season practices and he really couldn't afford to miss any. It was forgivable I thought to myself. I was extremely anxious to get to the admissions office, I kept speeding my pace, only to be slowed down by Renee's reassuring pat on my arm every so often. All I really wanted to do was get settled into my new dorm room, meet my new roommate -it was better to just get it over with-, and relax before dinner was to be served. After a while, images of home started to flood my mind. I saw Angel's face - so loving and beautiful -, Roger -him and his brotherly ways -, and most of all, I saw the sun. I felt its blistering heat on my pale skin and it truly felt wonderful.

**Chapter 1: The New School . . .**

We finally reached the admissions office, but never fully made it inside. "Oh hello. You must be Isabella Swan." a woman dressed in a sharp red suit jacket and matching skirt announced as we approached. She was quite tall, but that could be due to the sharp black stilettos she wore on her feet now. Her face -on the other hand- was a different story. She had rather fair features, although, her blue-green eyes stuck out like a sore thumb and it went amazingly well with her light auburn hair. These combinations right here made her unexpectedly beautiful in my eyes.

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan. But I go by Bella, please." she smiled a warm smile and replied, "Ah, well it's a pleasure to finally meet you dear. I'm Mrs. Moore. You're student counselor here. We simply cannot wait to see that you excel in our studies here at Seattle Creative Academic Dance School (S.C.A.D.S)." she said this with a genuine friendly smile, I matched it. She then handed me a bulging folder. I heard Charlie sigh somewhere behind me and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "I'm so terribly sorry Mr. and Mrs. Swan. I'm Mrs. Moore" she said, her friendly smile reappearing as she shook hands with my parents. Although my mother hadn't been a Mrs. Swan in -I don't really know how many odd something years- she didn't protest. You see, my mother and father got divorced when I was younger. Soon after my mother left Forks, WA because she simply hated being a small town girl trapped in the always wet and green town. Instead, my mother moved to New York -my new missed home- and married Phil. Who is considerably younger than her, but he is who she wants, so I don't -and cannot- complain.

"Bella_-"_ Mrs. Moore had said, pulling me from my sudden reverie with myself. I smiled up at her, making sure that I made eye contact so as not to offend her any further. "Inside the folder is a map of the campus, your roommate bio and room number, a schedule for the Dining Hall and all the operating hours for the extra-curricular activity facilities, and an emergency contact card as well. All of our students have one of these to carry around … or do whatever they please with. We feel safer knowing that they have ways of contacting us if need be." I smiled back at her and she was reaching around herself. She pulled out a necklace -or so it appeared to be- with a couple of cards dangling and a key. "These dear, are your Student ID, your Charge card, and your dorm key. I advise that you keep this with you at all times. If it is lost, you must pay fees and such to replace it." I took the items from her and quickly

-But carefully- shoved them into my parka for the time being. She smiled and passed a clip board to Renee.

"This on the other hand, I would need your signatures Mr. and Mrs. Swan … Just in case something should happen here on campus … and you are not available, We can see that Bella gets the best care that there is to receive" Renee and Charlie simple signed me away … as if I were nothing but a piece of property. I quickly pushed that thought aside knowing I would only become depressed again if I thought about the final farewell that lay ahead for me and them. I would miss my erratic hair-brained mother and my too stern father. I sighed to myself, not realizing it was more audible than I had meant it to be.

Mrs. Moore picked up on my mood and smiled once more. What was up with this woman? Was she mentally incompetent? I simply smiled and stared down at my feet -which I was now crossing and uncrossing them- because I felt the blush coming along. "Don't worry Bella; I will have you on your way momentarily. I'll just give these directions to you -she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper- and I will send you on your way" She said goodbye and wished me good luck, she also offered that if I needed anything, to come to her or call her… no matter what time of day it was.

It was a short distance to my dorm hall from the admissions hall. This was a good and a bad thing I guess. Depending on whether you looked at the glass as half empty or half full. I silently laughed to myself and looked outside the window. I never really noticed the scenery until now. It was absolutely breathtaking. The grass was a plush green despite the constant rain showers and there was a beautiful fountain in the middle of the courtyard … and I was pretty sure that somewhere far off behind a building was a river or running water of some sort. I could hear its mesmerizing flowing as we walked up to the entrance of my dorm hall. "La Tua Cantante" was the name of this hall. It was quite a beautiful name.

We finally made it to the 4th floor, taking the elevator of course, beings that Charlie was opposed to any for of exercise unless absolutely necessary and that I had three suit cases full of clothing and shoes. The plaque on the door read 1209, my room finally. I reached in my pocket to get my key, but before my hand made it there, the door flung open and there stood this girl, with a jet-black pixie cut hairstyle and the most beautiful face. Honey golden eyes, so odd for a darker haired person, I thought to myself. She smiled a huge, beautiful smile. It put Mrs. Moore's smile to shame. I smiled back.

"OH! MY! GOD! You must be Isabel-" I interrupted her, "Bella, please". She smiled in apologies, "You must be Bella! We are so going to be best friends! Let me help you" She grabbed my bag from my shoulder and led Charlie into the room. I grabbed Renee's hand and pulled her in, quickly eyeing the room before me. It was so extravagant. The walls were a gorgeous Crème color and the tapestry was a vibrant jade color. Magnificent was all I could think. I said my farewells with tears in my eyes as Renee hugged me twice before Charlie pulled her out the door mutter something about how I needed time to get settled in and that she would see me soon enough. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I closed the door behind them.

"Hi… Again! I'm Alice. Alice Cullen." I smiled at her, "Hey, I'm Bella. Bella Swan." She started to laugh and I immediately felt self conscious and I started to blush. She was still laughing by the time I went to my bed and started unpacking my bedding stuff and I threw my school bags in the corner near the door. Alice perched herself lightly at the foot of my bed and sat patiently watching me. "Would you like some help?" she offered, I stared at for a moment, "If… you really… want to, then sure." She jumped up gracefully, I suddenly felt like I shouldn't even be wasting my time at this school to begin with. She picked up on my mood and laughed lightly as she walked into the closet and put my clothes into drawers and on hangers. I walked into there to put my shoes and stuff under the racks when I stopped dead in my tracks. The closet was HUGE. It went back about 12 feet and across it was about 8 feet. Compared to my little closet back in New York, this was like a freaking apartment. I assume Alice took in my bewildered expression because she burst into laughter and held on to her vanity for support. I wanted to be aggravated with her, but her bubbly personality wouldn't allow me. I couldn't help but join in the laughter with her.

We finished unpacking my things soon after that and went and sat out in the main room. We sat curled up on her bed talking animatedly. She was a really nice person. Probably the nicest person I had met since being in Seattle three days ago. Embarrassingly so, my stomach grumbles as she is explaining to me about how the food here is amazing -or at least she is told so- I was confused by the statement, but I just brushed it off.

"I'm sorry Bella. I've kept us from dinner with my silly stories and nonsense things." I just smiled at her. "Don't worry about it Alice, I'm fine. Quite frankly, I'm not that hungry" She grimaced at my words and then she was up and bouncing toward the door. "Where are you going?" she smiled a heartbreaking smile, "To dinner of course. Silly Bella, com'on or we are going to miss it all completely!" I laughed at her anxious tone, and jumped up and walked out behind her, locking the door.

"W-o-W!" I exclaimed as we walked into the Dining Hall. It was dimly lit and there were huge groupings of tables that held about five to seven people each. The tables were draped in a deep burgundy colored table cloth and the tapestries were a bright ivory color. The chandeliers hanging from the ceiling were so elegant that I was actually afraid to eat underneath them. Alice tugged on my arm and pulled me through the line. The food looked exquisite and we ate on plates with real silverware, unlike my old school where we had everything plastic and ate off those divided trays they give kindergarteners. I swiped my card swiftly trying to keep up with Alice when I heard a booming laugh come from behind me. It sounded like it was right behind me but when I looked back, he was ten people away laughing. Alice turned back and gave him a death stare. It was so horrific that it sent chills down my spine. I scattered clumsily up to her pace and she led me to a table. There were already three people sitting there. Alice sat next to this gorgeous blonde haired boy. He was built up nicely which would be hard to tell if it weren't for you being able to see his forearms right below the rolled up sleeve of his button down white dress shirt. I hurried my eyes away and sat down next to Alice. Alice laughed lightly as the blonde whispered something into her ear. "Bella -she said in her trilling soprano voice- This here -she gestured toward the blonde sitting next to her- is my boyfriend Jasper. Next to him is our sister Rosalie and the-" she was cut off because I was no longer paying attention because this big burly guy had walked up and was standing behind the girl who was supposed to be Rosalie. I couldn't help but to stare at his huge muscles, watching as he flexed them -obviously amused by my expression- and they rolled up his arm and back down. I turned back to Alice and she had a sour look on her face.

"And Bella, This loser, right there -she rolled her eyes toward the big, brawny one- is my brother Emmett. And finally -she said with a sigh- the one sitting across from you is my other Brother Edward." I stared at her in astonishment and confusion. I probably made myself look like a complete idiot. She broke into my thoughts by laughing, I laughed an unsteady laugh with her and then quickly stared down at my plate. "Everyone -she said- this is my new friend Bella. She's new here" I could hear the smile in her voice and I looked up and smiled at them all, "Nice to m-meet you all I said" I practically smacked myself mentally for stuttering over a simply word like that. But I quickly fought back as the other boy, the one with the beautiful bronze hair, got up -black fury was all you could read in his eyes- and tossed his tray in the trash a few feet away and strode off. His mood easily readable no matter where you were sitting. I ducked my head and picked away at my food.

Finally I decided I had had enough with the food and I pushed it away. "Alice -I said, almost a whisper- I think I'm going to go up to the room and get settled in some more. I'm not feeling to great right now" Concern filled her golden eyes, but I brushed it off. "Do you want me to come up with you?" she asked, I could tell that she had meant it, "No, enjoy the rest of your evening, I will be fine -I assured her- I'll probably just go to bed. Goodnight everyone" I said as I stood and took my tray and ditched it.


End file.
